In order to determine the effectiveness of online advertising campaigns, companies have traditionally used cookies. Cookies were originally designed to be used on web browsers executing on desktop systems. With the increased use of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, etc.), advertisers are interested in understanding and tracking the effectiveness of advertising campaigns for mobile device users. However, by default, may of the mobile devices do not enable and/or permit the use of cookies in the same manner as these cookies have traditionally been used on web browsers executing on desktop systems. Accordingly, additional steps may need to be performed in order to use cookies on mobile devices.